A Malignant Dose of Morphine
by Sora M. IV
Summary: Virus and Trip are living their everyday lives with Aoba as they normally would. It isn't until Virus becomes a bit too careless with his alcohol that things begin to change. ViTri fanfic, rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody~! Working on a ViTri fic here for anyone that wants it, so I'll just go through the disclaimers real quick and then some.

Firstly, if you hate Virus and Trip, please don't bother, I don't really want hate mail over how twisted they are, I already know that, thank you much. These characters are indeed fictional and under no circumstances do I condone any of their actions.

Secondly, the characters are from DRAMAtical Murder, I do not in any way shape or form own them or that visual novel, anime, anything within that franchise.

Thirdly, this fanfiction follows along more with the visual novel than it does the anime so if you have no idea of the true nature of Virus and Trip I suggest you turn back now; I would hate to be responsible for ruining it for you.

Lastly, I am not a sick person for liking Virus and Trip, or for liking ViTri, I am just a lowly fangirl, and I have many ships, all ranging from soft adorable fluff to...well stuff like this. If you want something cuter, I do have other stories...not many...but I'm working on it so bear with me and please don't judge.

Next on the agenda, a few notes about this...series of chapters. Both the first and second chapters were born from the possible situations my friends and I discussed would be interesting to see happen, therefore I wrote each chapter with a sort of prompt in mind and yet still having an overall idea of how I want it to end. There are also a lot of little Japanese tidbits here and there, what can I say, I'm a weeabo. I hope you will enjoy, please be gentle~! Also, I will put up the second chapter as soon as I get a feel for how this one is doing. And without any further ado I present to you my first chapter of this ViTri tale.

Chapter 1

It was a night much like any other. The living headquarters, silent, at least, it could be described as an absolute silence, though only moments ago there was a slight bit of commotion emanating one particular room. The silence was short lived in the end, for a fairly tall, built man exited the aforementioned room. He shut the door behind him and though it was dark, his shockingly blue eyes were used to it and he moved with ease from his bedroom door, to the kitchen. It had been his turn to have Aoba for the night, but now that the blue haired captive had passed out, the blonde was rummaging through the fridge for a midnight snack. He wasn't really searching for anything in particular; whatever sounded good to him would be what he'd eat. At the moment he had just cracked into a jar of Maraschino cherries, eating a few at a time, but soon he heard the shuffling of feet and his consumption came to a halt.

He knew instantly that it couldn't have been Aoba; even if he had woken up, and found the strength to move, Welter would have kept him put. This left only one other person and as the artificial blonde casually stood up straight to see past the fridge door, his guess was confirmed. "Hey," he said to the man in glasses, unfazed by the slightly disheveled look the usually quite orderly natural blonde had. He had expected to see something along the lines of this, just by the sound of the natural blonde's footsteps. Virus had obviously been drinking, which wasn't unusual in itself, but he seemed to have gone past his limits, which _was_ unusual. Virus was one for control, so he never really drank more than he could handle. Apparently, tonight was different. When Virus said nothing, the fridge-scavenger turned his attention back to the contents in the large, cold container. He had yet to truly grasp the situation, but it wouldn't be long until he would.

"Oi, Trip," Virus finally spoke, his eyes narrowing on Trip as he curiously peaked over the fridge, "You've never fought with me before." That was all Virus said for now, though the sentence seemed rather unfinished from Trip's point of view. Trip grabbed a few items out of the fridge and shut its door. His eyes shifted back to Virus, but he did not say anything. He only waited for Virus to speak again, and he was right to. "How come?" Virus asked, and with as long as it took for him to ask that question, it could come off as two completely different topics, but Trip knew better than that. He took a bite out of a piece of pound cake and shrugged, then he headed back to his room with his other items. He wouldn't get much farther, however; the moment he walked around the island in the kitchen, Virus sloppily intercepted him and shoved the items out of Trip's hands.

Trip looked at them in silence as they all crashed to the floor. His blue eyes shifted over to Virus's own before he proceeded to pick up his sugary condiments. Virus had obviously not finished with him yet; once Trip had lowered himself, Virus grabbed Trip's head and attempted to shove him into the ground. Trip easily resisted the skinnier blonde, grabbing Virus's legs out from underneath him and catching him before his body could hit the floor. Virus took a few moments to figure out what had happened which gave Trip a few moments without resistance to carry the fellow Morphine leader back to his room. Virus protested up until he was set down upon his bed. Trip turned to leave Virus's bedroom, knowing that other than a few circumstances involving Aoba, he would not normally be in there. Even still, there was a sudden weight on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. It seemed as though Virus was trying to choke him.

Trip bent forward, lifting the shorter blonde off his feet, and Virus released his "choke hold" on Trip, falling to the floor, chuckling and breathing a slight bit unsteady. Trip looked at him, not exactly sure what he did for Virus to be struggling like that. He must be really wasted. Virus sat up, shaking his pointer finger at Trip,

"You got me, Trip. That was a good one," he stood up, "But I'm not done yet." He staggered over to the staring Trip and took a swing at him, nearly falling over when Trip dodged it without effort. He grabbed hold of Virus's arm, and with his other hand, he jabbed Virus in the side, though he wasn't using full force. Virus laughed again and Trip forced him to the bed in his weakness, hovering over the tipsy blonde. He stared for a moment, and Virus stared back, until Trip started to get to his feet. Virus sat up on his elbows, wrapping his legs around Trip and forced Trip's head forward to rest it on his chest. At this, Trip grew still. He wasn't sure what Virus was trying to do anymore. He was drunk, so it made sense that Virus's current actions made no sense. After about a moment or so, Trip began to move again, proceeding to lift himself off Virus, but Virus fought it, causing Trip to come face to face with Virus's crotch. He paused again, a thought crossing his mind. He then looked up at a smiling Virus and said,

"Are, are, you really _are_ hammered this time," Virus watched as Trip's hands traveled along his hips, to the rim of his pant line. Virus seized Trip's hands, his gaze intensifying, no verbal response. "You won't remember any of this…ne?" Trip asked, first undoing Virus's white belt, then biting at the fabric on Virus's pants to unbutton them, and clamping onto the zipper next, eyes never leaving Virus's. Still, Virus said nothing. Trip unzipped his pants before standing up and away from the bed while he still had a chance. Without saying a word, he left the room. He intended to return, but before he could, Virus had made his way back to the kitchen, where Trip had gone to retrieve his condiments still lying on the floor.

"You thought I'd fall for that, didn't you?" Virus said, both looking and sounding a bit irritated. "You never answered my question," he started again when Trip picked up Virus and set him down on the kitchen counter, a grin plastered onto his face, the look in his eyes as unreadable and calm as ever.

"You want to know why?" Trip asked as he slid off Virus's pants and let them fall to the ground. He asked that question, but he never intended to answer. Trip stuck one of the Maraschino cherries in his mouth before he brought his lips to Virus's and rather aggressively forced open his house mate's own mouth. He exchanged the cherry, thrusting his tongue around the fleshy oral walls. Virus tasted sweet enough as he was, but, of course, Trip didn't plan to stop there. He pulled away to see the cherry stem sticking out of Virus's mouth, and Trip bit down on it and plucked it right out. Virus stared, his eye twitching, and he shoved his hand into Trip's face and as a result his little copycat's head was just above his crotch again. Having returned to where it all had started, Trip licked slowly along the underbelly of Virus's gradually growing erection. Trip watched Virus closely all along, waiting to be told to stop, but the order did not come. Virus kept staring down at him with that agitated expression that Trip rarely ever witnessed. "Kawaii yo…" Trip mumbled as he paused and when Virus started to question him, Trip enveloped Virus's half hard member with his mouth.

Virus's expression began to change to that of pleasure, however slight it was at the moment. Trip wasn't a fool; he knew it'd be much harder than this to coax a reaction out of Virus. He would have to go all the way, most likely, but it wasn't like the idea bothered him at all. He teased at the tip of Virus's sex, sucking on it at first, then withdrawing his mouth so the only feeling Virus would receive was Trip's wet tongue circling his head. Virus exhaled impatiently, but his manhood was responding well to the stimulation and once Trip had gotten Virus to his full length, he took his mouth away completely. Virus was unsure why Trip had done so at first, until Trip grabbed one of his condiments. It was a bottle of chocolate syrup and he drizzled it onto Virus's hard on, his tongue following immediately after.

"You better clean this up," Virus demanded, his voice heated, and a smirk appeared back on Trip's face.

"Hai, hai~," he replied casually; there was always the tub if he didn't clean Virus up on his own, and by the end of this night, he was sure the tub would be needed. He licked up every inch of Virus, making sure not to miss a single spot of chocolate. He was more delicious than Trip could have ever imagined. The chocolate accentuated Virus's natural taste and Trip decided to add to it, scooping some marshmallow crème from out of the jar with his hand and smearing it onto Virus's delicate jewels. He took Virus's balls into his mouth, sucking the crème off them and earning him a soft moan, nearly indistinguishable from the sighs Virus let out. "Amai~," Trip said, loud enough this time for Virus to hear.

"You talk too much," Virus huffed. In other words, he was telling Trip to get back to work, and so Trip made his way back up and to the head of Virus's cock and began to suck him off. This time there was no teasing, Trip was not holding back, especially considering there was still chocolate syrup left on this part of Virus, for this purpose, no doubt. Virus slowly but surely began to lose himself in the oral activities Trip was engaged in at present. The continuous head bobbing of Trip could be felt just as easily as it could be seen and it could possibly even drive Virus crazy. He sighed heavily through his nose, grasping a fist full of Trip's hair and forcing him to take in more of Virus's throbbing dick. Trip remained aware of Virus's actions and once he could feel Virus begin to tense up, once he could hear the increase of breath, once Virus began to thrust up into Trip's mouth, Trip licked his way up Virus's body, giving Virus a hand job below so he didn't feel as neglected. Virus had, at some point, shut his eyes so once Trip made his way back up to him, he looked into the mirrored blue eyes of Trip, waiting to see what would come next.

Trip licked along Virus's bottom lip, asking his co-worker for access, and when Virus opened his mouth, Trip squirted whip cream inside before plunging his tongue into the cream filled oral cavity. Virus did not protest in the slightest, as a matter of fact, he fought back wildly against Trip's tongue. They struggled against each other, lips mashing together in a violent make out, until the whip cream dissolved. Trip's hand had kept up with the action, pumping Virus to bring him to the edge. It had been convenient timing on Trip's part because his mouth was free again at that point and down he went once more to Virus's hard on. He engulfed the head one last time, bringing his hand down to give Virus's ballsack a squeeze and his other hand, wielding the whip cream can, stuck the tip into Virus's entrance and ejected some of the whip cream into Virus's ass.

It was spur of the moment, and Virus had not expected it at all. It was an odd sensation to say the least; the uncertainty of what entered him, then the feel of air, then some cold and wet. It sent a shock up his spine, through his body, and a form of vocal surprise left Virus's lips. That was not a sound anyone had heard him do before and that was because he _hadn't_ ever vocalized in such a way before. Why? Because before this night, he had always been in control enough of _himself_ to keep _Trip_ under control. But tonight, he was shit faced, Trip got carried away, and Virus had been unable to predict Trip's curious impulses until it had been too late. The strange sensation had caused an instant climax and as if the whip cream hadn't been enough, he could feel Trip sucking him dry. Virus struggled for a few moments to catch his breath after that, and he felt something like what he assumed would be human anger in any other being. Though, it could have just been the internal burn of the alcohol he had consumed.

"Delicious…" Trip said again, a substance mixed between saccharine saliva and Virus's cum stringing from Virus's penis to Trip's mouth, Trip staring at it as though he were amazed, though it was really hard to tell outwardly whether he was or not. Virus glared lazily down at Trip, his eyebrows twitching as the feeling he thought might be anger began to boil within him.

"Trip!" Virus actually said his name and raised his voice all at once. This had to be the most aggressive Trip would ever see his fellow Morphine "manager." In all honesty, he thought it was more exciting this way, and his soft chuckle was pretty much the only way to tell. Virus became pushy again, except, the presumable adrenaline rush he had received gave him some strength behind his actions that Trip had not been anticipating. Trip's face quickly met with the cool kitchen counter's black granite surface. Trip looked up at Virus, "You have made a most regrettable decision," the blonde with glasses said and Trip couldn't fight the laugh that escaped his throat at the sound of Virus attempting to talk like his usual, formal self.

That only seemed to add to Virus's current mood and his hand snaked down to Trip's already undone pants, from having previously engaged in sexual intercourse with Aoba, and put Trip's hardened dick in a vice grip. Trip went still and the gaze he had on Virus changed in the subtlest of ways, though not at all hostile. Virus climbed onto Trip's side and leaned over so that Trip could feel Virus's every breath as he spoke softly to him in his ear. "There are other ways to win against you besides brute force. If you don't want that to happen I suggest you start taking me seriously." Virus was still wasted, but his tone of voice was the closest to his own that it had been, with the addition of a seductive edge to it. And that was it for Trip.

He was as stoic as ever, but his movements were quick as he got Virus onto the counter again, belly up, Trip now looking down at him. He grabbed a little sponge cake cup, filled it with strawberries and whip, added a touch of sprinkles, chocolate, strawberry, caramel and butterscotch syrup, and a white chocolate truffle on top. He and Virus made another exchange of momentary eye contact before a most sinister snicker sounded from Trip's upwardly curved lips. Virus hadn't said to stop, only to take him seriously. And that was exactly what Trip would do. He stuck the cake in his own mouth, which seemed to throw Virus off in the most miniscule of ways. Trip only had part of it in his mouth. He did not chew it, and his tongue resided beneath the spongey goodness to keep it from collapsing under the heavy weight of strawberries and toppings.

He leaned forward to close the gap between himself and Virus, his eyes silently urging the man beneath him as he pushed his dick deep inside of Virus. Virus's slightly intrigued face transitioned; his cocked eyebrows creasing almost into a frown, where the beginnings of his brows curved up slightly, his head tilted back temporarily while he tried to resist the voice that fought to free itself from his vocal chords. Since Virus was usually the one giving pleasure, and more particularly, to Aoba, it was a bit of a shock to feel Trip's thick, hot, stiff length fill him from within. And yet it felt so right. It was always a known fact that the two complimented each other, but he never realized how far the meaning actually went until that moment. Virus closed his eyes, lips turning up into a smile, and now it was he who let out a light chuckle, his voice a sick sweetness resounding in Trip's head. Trip did not yet move; he nudged Virus's neck with the cake sticking out of his mouth. Virus brought his head back to look at Trip, his devilish smile still on his face.

"Well don't stop now, we've only just begun," he told Trip as he licked along the bridge of his nose and Trip did not need any more direction than that. He stayed deep inside Virus for the most part, starting out with long strides, stroking along the inner walls that was Virus. Virus was no longer holding back his moans as much as he had been and yet he wasn't wild and careless with them either. As a matter of fact, it might have been the only thing, at this moment, that he had a certain amount of control on. Virus was very much the receiver this time, yes, which he was well aware that if he had been in his right mind, he would not have it, but all would be forgotten by morning, so just for this one time, he decided it'd be alright. He did keep a degree of authority upon the situation, which, of course, made him feel less submissive. "Motto…sou…!" much in that manner, however demanding, he continued to coax Trip on and every time, Trip would give him exactly what he asked for. It wasn't long before the pace picked up, and Virus fell silent as a result of the endorphins overloading his system, his head slightly turned to the left. Trip was still very much in his co-worker's face, watching Virus fight the look of pure bliss that threatened to surface in his facial features. His breathing had quickened, and he was so absorbed in Trip fucking him that he failed to notice Trip staring.

Trip had already devoured the first dessert cup, and had since then managed to whip up another one to replace it. He took his hands off Virus's side to jerk Virus's chin in his direction. Virus had a hunch that he knew what Trip wanted him to do, but he simply turned away again when his chin was released, not wanting Trip to witness the change in his expression. Trip, on the other hand, would not let it go, and so he took a different approach. The position they were currently in consisted of Virus, with his back on the counter, his knees up and both legs spread apart to give access to Trip, who was sandwiched ever so snugly in between, still standing. After Virus neglected him, however, he moved his hands to Virus's legs where he pushed against them until both of Virus's knees were on either side of his face, and slammed into Virus's ass, his balls connecting with Virus with enough force for it to become audible. At the same time, Trip's partner in crime seemed to have found his voice again, only this time, his moaning came in short gasps, his voice only coming to an abrupt stop whenever Trip's pelvis rocked into his body.

He finally turned his head back in the direction of Trip's, and Trip squished the sponge cake against Virus's lips this time, insisting, and yet it had hardly been necessary with how Virus felt. With his moans going out of control, having something to bite onto would surely muffle his voice. Virus ate at the medley of sweets while Trip had already whittled away his side. Trip managed to lock lips with Virus and Virus held onto the back of Trip's neck, Trip pumping Virus's born again erection as they neared the end. Trip's breath was just as unstable as Virus's, his deeper voice mixing with the tone of Virus's in the last moments. Virus's moan hitched and the interior of his ass tightened around Trip, and the unbelievable ecstasy guided Trip to his release that just so happened to be at the exact same time as Virus. Both their bodies were tense as Trip spread his seed through Virus and Virus got both, Trip, himself and the counters soiled. Trip exhaled heavily and after a few minutes, when relaxation started to set in, he pulled out of Virus.

It was now that Virus truly began to crash, having exhausted his body after his large consumption of alcohol. He sat up and Trip moved back, knowing Virus was about to get up. And Virus did attempt to, but he was having an even harder time walking now than he had before Trip had fucked him for obvious reasons. He stumbled, and would have fallen had Trip not been standing close enough. Running, or in this case, falling into Trip was much like running into a wall. Virus looked up at him, squinting as though he were having a hard time seeing, even with his glasses on.

"I think it's time for a shower," he said to Trip and Trip smiled, leading the other Morphine leader towards the bathroom.

"Hai, Weerus onii-sama," Trip said with a somewhat playful tone and Virus nudged him with his elbow, nearly falling over again afterwards.

Trip sat outside the tub, scrubbing Aoba's head full of shampooed hair. He had had Aoba for the night, so today it would be Virus's turn to have him. This was why Trip remained outside the tub; the goal was to clean Aoba up without soiling him again before he fell into Virus's possession. So while Trip did still feel the urge to do things such as jam his finger into Aoba's ear to see how he reacted, he kept to the task at hand. He felt an occasional shiver from Aoba's body, but Trip was too absorbed in his own thoughts from the middle of the night to notice. Trip hadn't seen Virus since after their shower, but he knew that Virus would not remember what happened that night. Trip had left no evidence behind to prove that it had; not because he didn't want Virus to remember, or because Aoba might have found out, but because that would be what Virus wanted. It would be like it never even happened, save for Trip's memory recall, and he guessed that was the way it should be. It was just sex after all, things _shouldn't_ change between them over one simple night.

Trip rinsed out Aoba's hair and had him stand up so he could dry him off. He had been ruffling the brilliantly blue hair under a black towel when the door to the bathroom opened. Both Aoba and Trip looked to the doorway at Virus, who had just entered, his calm, cool and collected smile on his face. Aoba was confused and slightly horrified by the sudden appearance of Virus and Trip could not deny his own curiosity as well. It was unlike Virus to retrieve Aoba himself; usually he had Trip bring Aoba to him. What was even more out of the ordinary was Virus's early appearance. Trip still had about 30 minutes until he had to give up Aoba, and Virus was very strict about the timing, expecting Aoba promptly at the appointed time, but never had he retrieved Aoba earlier than the given time, unless of course he had spoken to Trip about it beforehand. That was not the case, and while Aoba was cowering a little behind Trip, pulling the towel off his head and around his body, Trip looked at Virus blankly. Virus was currently looking at Aoba.

"Ohayogosaimasu, Aoba-san," Virus smiled his false, kind smile, "Sorry for the intrusion, I'm not quite ready for you yet; I have some business to attend to first." He spoke of professional commitments he must discuss with Trip in private, though Trip could see right through Virus's seamless lies. Virus's blue eyes shifted over to Trip, narrowing so subtly that only Trip caught the change. "Come with me," he spoke to Trip before stepping out of the bathroom. Trip grinned and followed him out. Both of them knew they could not leave Aoba in there by himself so Virus summoned Hersha and Trip called Welter. It took a matter of mere seconds before the long black snake and the large black lion emerged from their designated rooms, past their owners and into the bathroom to Aoba. Virus shut the door after the allmates entered and not long after, Aoba's shriek of horror could be heard.

Trip looked to Virus, and now that they were alone, Virus's expression grew serious. For anyone else, this would be a frightening situation, but for Trip, this was a great start to what ought to be a very, _very_ interesting conversation. Trip's teeth became exposed, his lips parting into a wider smile as he still made eye contact with Virus. He had erased all the evidence of last night, but there was still something left behind he could not get rid of. The physical aftermath Virus must be experiencing right now, on top of a massive hangover, judging by the occasional squints of Virus's eyes behind his glasses. And Aoba would be with Virus today? He was in for a treat. Trip chuckled a little, turning to face Virus. He guessed…_this_ was the way it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there again, I apologize for the huge wait I did what I told myself not to, but what can I say, life gets in the way, moving, college, work, I won't bore you all with the details. Anyway here is the second chapter, I've had it done for a while, I just wanted to get a head start on the one to follow first. This is based off the second prompt I was given, and there will me more drunken Virus I will say that right now. Anyway I hope you enjoy, thank you all for your interest and patience!

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since the incident between Virus and Trip had occurred and while there was no real change between the two of them, there were some subtle differences. There really was no real reason to act as though anything had changed between them, because nothing had. Virus had overdone it with the alcohol that night, and he took responsibility for that, but he also knew for a fact that Trip was to blame as well; the man should have been able to keep in control of himself, but he hadn't. And yet it wasn't as if Trip's actions had been unpredictable. Perhaps it was for that reason Virus had a hard time letting it go. He was not sure what happened that night. He tried his best to recall it, but it always remained just out of arm's reach. Not knowing would bother him to no end. What had happened that night? From the ache of his rear end the following few days, he guessed he was on bottom, but had he been the whole night? And what would cause him to give Trip permission to do so? He couldn't even really remember why he had drunk so much that night.

Nothing was adding up, and that was because he had nothing to piece together. He would not ask Trip, oh no, if he did so then Trip would think he was interested in the matter. So, he continued on as though nothing had happened, wearing his usual flawless poker face in front of Trip, Aoba and anyone else he may have encountered. Virus had, however, lengthened the distance in which Trip was allowed to be near, and it was when Trip got too close that Virus would either say a single word under his breath or clear his throat gently, but the warning was clearly there to Trip and he would back up instantly. His tone in general towards Trip had become a little more abrasive as well, however slight, and he knew that Trip was fully aware of it. Virus wasn't sure how long he'd feel like this, how long he'd let it get to him, it was unusual for him to get so hot and bothered over silly things like this. The thing was whenever Trip got too close to him or talked to him, Virus became flustered, and would thusly react outwardly in an almost passive aggressive fashion. Why though? He couldn't understand it for the life of him. Under any other circumstance he would be impartial, but Trip seemed to be bringing out the human in him.

Tonight, Virus would be on his own again, much like that night three weeks ago, only, this time, he would have to be careful not to get carried away. It seemed like an easy enough task, but he wasn't particularly trusting of himself with the current frame of mind he'd been in. He poured himself a glass of wine, sitting on his black, chic couch and crossing his legs. He took a sip and leaned back into the cushions, letting his mind wander. He was thinking too much. He needed to let the soft persuasion of alcohol lull him into a relaxed state of mind. He took a few more sips, getting through his first glass in a short amount of time, and pouring another one just before he sat back again, shutting his eyes. Slowly, he started to recall the conversation he had had with Trip the morning after their little incident occurred.

"What happened last night," Virus had started the conversation, not really sure what other way to do so now that he was actually confronting Trip about it. He watched Trip look at him with an almost eager expression hiding beneath that calm face of his. Like Trip was about to tell Virus everything he could not remember. Internally, Virus was truly tempted to let him talk, he wanted to know what it was that he could not recall, but he fought the desire for knowledge. "I don't want to know," he snapped a little, shooting down whatever possible hopes Trip might have had about telling him, and Virus didn't stop there. "I don't want to know, nor does it matter. Whatever happened last night is over and done with; there is no reversing it." Virus paused, eyes narrowing, partly because of the massive headache he had from too much alcohol consumption. "Just know that it won't happen again." Trip clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and Virus watched him put his hands in his pockets, a small smile making its way onto Trip's face. His reaction was a little…odd, but Virus didn't dwell on it. "I was drunk," he stated the obvious with a purpose, making eye contact with Trip when his co-worker looked back at him. "Why did you do it?" he asked much in the same way a parent would scold a child. Trip looked to the floor, shrugging carelessly as he smiled a little more, an exhale of laughter from his nostrils, then looked back to Virus, though indirectly as his head was still angled toward the floor. This…this _behavior_ Trip was demonstrating was not guilt, no, it was carelessness. Not that Virus had ever expected Trip to just roll over about the whole matter, but it still seemed to push at his buttons that were usually unresponsive. He wasn't even going to give a verbal answer? Virus sighed a bit impatiently, "This stays between you and me." He started to leave, but then thought to cover his bases, "And if an instance like this should ever occur again, you are _not_ to touch me under _any_ circumstances." He glared slightly at Trip and Trip held up his hands as though he were surrendering to the cops. "You are also to keep a particular distance between you and me." He said and watched Trip grow curious, approaching him until they were only a few inches away from each other. This was the _first_ time after that night that Virus had felt flustered by Trip's actions, and he narrowed his eyes back up at Trip, ready to get after him for joking around, but as he looked into the taller blonde's eyes, he knew Trip wasn't joking.

"Here?" Trip asked simply and calmly, and Virus reached out, firmly placing the palm of his hand on Trip's chest and pushing back against him. Trip was built, but Virus was not weak, and he knew that Trip would move willingly anyway. When Trip did just that, Virus moved him to a comfortable distance, about two feet from himself, and his eyes darted back up to Trip's face.

"There," Virus told him just as simply, though not as calmly. He turned on his heel and returned to his room, and the rest, became unimportant to Virus's subconscious. He had gone through another glass while lost in thought, and now that he was back to the present, he was working on his third. He frowned a little to himself, thinking about Trip's reactions. What the hell had Trip been doing back then, getting in his face like that. He was reliving it again in his head and he could feel his face heating up at just the thought of it. They had been closer than that the night before. Closer than they had ever been…well, he guessed that wasn't entirely true. His right eyebrow twitched and he sat forward on the couch, finishing off his third glass and going for a fourth. His finger stroked along the rim of the glass, making a deep, soft humming with the glass, then his hand slid down to the neck, where he moved his index and thumb finger up and down it. He was staring at the floor, but in actuality, he wasn't really staring at any one particular thing. Why was it…why the hell was it that he was the only one still hung up over the matter? Trip was acting as he normally would, and he had been since the morning after. So why was Virus only _pretending_ he was over it? He could only reason that his frustration made every bit of sense, and that if the situation had been reversed, then Trip would surely be in Virus's shoes…right?

He took another swig. If he kept drinking like this, he would be in danger of losing control over himself again….control…that was it, wasn't it? He hadn't had control of the situation. It seemed too simple an explanation, and he couldn't figure out why it had taken him this long to determine it, but that had to be the reason why. He felt that anger rise in him and he proceeded to pour another glass, but he was becoming a bit clumsy and out of his frustration, finished it off straight from the bottle before letting the large glass fall to the floor. The frown on his face seemed permanent, and he moved out of his bedroom, and to the living area. His eyes scanned his surroundings slowly, but Trip was nowhere to be found. Of course. He was probably in his bedroom with Aoba. He moved through the hall to Trip's bedroom and stopped just in front of the closed door. It sounded like there was plenty of excitement going on in there, but Virus stayed just outside. He smiled when he heard the voices from within. Aoba's whimpering was easily heard from the outside and Trip's voice soon followed,

"Do you like that…Aoba~?" Virus could hear Trip ask and he laughed silently to himself, leaning up against the wall and sliding to the floor, ready to relieve himself of the increasing tightness of his pants. Aoba's voice rose in fear, and possibly in an effort to protest, and Virus undid his belt, his pants and slipped his hand into the fly of his underwear, stroking himself in a most vile manner. He continued to listen to them as he jerked off his own hardened sex. He didn't feel jealous, he didn't feel angry, he didn't feel much of anything at the moment, save for the desire motivating his actions. It was not at all bothersome to him that Trip was having sex with Aoba, after all, he himself did as well. That was never an issue, nor would it ever be; they both loved Aoba and they both shared him. He would just wait there until it was over, waiting his turn.

"A-ahh…n-no…! Not…hck-!" Virus could hear Aoba start up again, and the few sounds he could pick up on were the voices, and what sounded like chains, and every now and then he was sure he could hear Welter purring lowly in there somewhere. And though Trip was quiet, Virus could still hear him; his every breath, no matter how unsteady it became, his every sound, his low voice just as much a purr as his allmate's occasionally. Virus's hand gripped his own dick tight, swiftly pumping and only increasing in speed the more they carried on. Virus slowly got back to his feet, never stopping his hand, and he turned to put his chest up against the wall, with the lower half of his body just close enough for the tip of his cock to rub up against the surface, causing him to gasp ever so slightly right before a soft chuckle left his throat. He had failed to notice the sounds emanating from the bedroom had ceased, and he pulled his pants down just a little further with his free hand and stuck it down the back of his underpants, his fingers lightly brushing his entrance. It was then that the door to Trip's room opened, Welter standing next to it as though he had tipped off the taller blonde and Trip stared vacantly straight through the darkness, right at Virus. Virus stared directly back at Trip, his grin still on his face, his hand now frozen in place and his body still. After Trip stared long enough as though his brain had been registering the sight, he looked behind him, most likely over to where Aoba was in the room, and stepped out, shutting the door.

"Konban wa, Trip," Virus smiled more and laughed a little again, not bothering to fix his rather lewd position against the wall. When Trip just stood there in his white undershirt, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Virus laughed at his own stupid, cliché answer, mentally noting that Trip had not yet moved an inch.

"Drunk again?" Trip asked before he finally started, but he moved past Virus and down the hall. He was attempting to lead Virus back to his room, but Virus just watched, his smile fading in the slightest.

"Where are you going?" Virus asked, even though he knew. "Come, let's talk," his smile reemerged; his intentions were obviously not what he claimed them to be. Nevertheless, Trip moved back over to Virus, leaning against the opposing wall and staring at the one in glasses. Virus backed up into Trip, putting his hands on Trip's legs as he moved his ass up against Trip's crotch. Trip was doing a really good job of keeping his composure; Virus didn't even feel Trip tense up in an effort to restrain himself. Virus was, however, waking the big boy up, whether Trip wanted him to or not. He could feel it, and he moaned aloud, only in an attempt to provoke the artificial blonde he was up against. Virus guided one of Trip's hands to his own throbbing erection, but that was when Trip resisted, shaking his hand free of Virus's loose grip. Virus frowned and turned to face Trip, speaking only inches away from Trip's face. "What's the matter, Trip? This is…unlike you." He said, his hand traveling down Trip's pants. "Touch me," he prompted him, but Trip didn't sway.

"You told me not to," he answered plainly, never taking his eyes off Virus's. Virus was a bit stunned that was what had been holding Trip back and he laughed a little before his hand withdrew from Trip's pants to start unbuttoning the rest of Trip's shirt.

"You know, the last time, I couldn't really remember a thing afterward. I couldn't remember what you were like…so I want to try again. Refresh my memory, Trip," he looked from the buttons, back up to Trip's face. He could see it now; it wasn't obvious to anyone else but him, but Trip's strong will was deteriorating. "Fuck me," Virus urged, licking along the curvature of Trip's ear. "Fuck me," his lips were now brushing Trip's, his whisper soft and slow as though he were emphasizing the words. Trip's eyebrows creased in a nearly unnoticeable motion and stared in silence at the older blonde. He was still fighting it despite the crack forming in his will, and Virus was getting impatient. The drunkard roughly grabbed Trip's collar, and finally breaking eye contact with him, forced his alcohol laced lips against Trip's. Trip pushed against Virus, easily gaining access to Virus's mouth, he did not bother fighting this, or the feel of Virus's hands moving up and down against his chest, but he was successful in keeping his own hands out of the picture. Virus wasn't so much of a fool that he wouldn't realize this and he broke contact with Trip, licking down along the curvature of the younger blonde's neck slowly before following it up with a multitude of gentle kisses designed to eat away at the resolve embedded into Trip's mind. Trip tipped his head back to rest against the wall, his eyes half shut and fixed on the hall ceiling. Virus could tell he was getting somewhere and soon he moved his next assault down to Trip's chest, where he teased at each nipple with his tongue.

His breath would escape through his nose, running along the surface of Trip's exposed chest as Virus sucked at the newly hardened flesh and taking particular care to keep his volume, be it the sound of his abnormally lustful voice or the wet sounds of his tongue and mouth against Trip's skin, up loud enough to be heard by the current receiver of pleasure. His eyes drifted slowly up to his makeshift doppelganger's profile and his hands down to Trip's plaid pants, proceeding to take them off as he came face to face with him once more. When Virus slid down the pants halfway, Trip pulled them back up and they both paused, looking at each other for a moment. Trip was _really_ going to fight him on this? Well, he guessed it didn't matter; Virus would find a way to get what he wanted tonight one way or another. At that moment, Virus struggled, trying to pull Trip's pants back down again, but Trip held on tight, and to avoid any more of this tug of war of sorts he began to head back to his room. Unfortunately for him, Virus could still be cunning in his impaired state of mind, and for that reason, Trip had failed to notice Virus's foot that he had stuck in his path until it was too late. He stumbled to the ground, having turned to land on his ass, but before he could stand up from where he now sat, Virus climbed on top of him, and gently pushed at his chest, urging Trip to lay back.

"Relax, Trip," his words dragged out, his chest against Trip's while he leaned forward to speak to him. "I dunno what you're so worried about," he laughed softly before he sat up and rid himself of any article of clothing below the waist, only bothering to shove Trip's down and take him out from his boxers. He was positioning himself atop Trip and just as Virus took the artificial blonde's stiff rod in hand, Trip grabbed onto either side of Virus's ass in an attempt to stop him. Virus was not bothered by this; rather, he smiled down at Trip, "Game over…you touched me." He watched the subtle realization emerge in Trip's expression and continued, "What will you do _now_…ne?" he asked, but Trip kept hold of him. Virus thought about it for a moment and smiled again, "Eh? Could it be you want to try to make this comfortable for me? How considerate of you," Virus spoke sarcastically before he turned on Trip to face the lower half of him, sticking his head down in between the younger man's legs. For a moment, Trip just watched, but as soon as Virus got too close to his dick, Trip yanked on the back of Virus's shirt collar. Neither of them had expected him to have such force behind the pull, and it had been enough to gag Virus for a split second, stopping Trip completely. Virus just sat up straight at first, but soon he turned back on Trip's stomach to face him and he grabbed Trip's bangs and pulled violently at them to force him into a more aggressive kiss than the first.

Virus did not say anything, nor did he plan to, about what Trip had just done by accident, but it wasn't really necessary for him to; things had dramatically heated up between them shortly after so the answer could not have been clearer. Trip's hands gripped and tugged at Virus's shirt, threatening to remove it but never quite getting there. Virus bit the tip of Trip's tongue as he pulled out of their lip lock and shoved him back down to the ground. "You're being such a tease tonight," Virus spoke devilishly to him. As though he were giving him subliminal messages, everything he was doing and saying was done to get at Trip, so that Virus was the only thing plaguing his mind. He needed Trip to be sick over him, he needed Trip to think that _he_ was the one that needed _Virus_. He leaned forward a little again, a smirk on his face, "Now…what was that phrase that people say at a time like this…hmmm…" he looked around as though he were searching for the answer and then looked back at Trip, "'I need you inside me!'…or something like that," he had said the line rather desperately to mock the phrase, though not all of it was a farce, and he chuckled a little as he climbed onto Trip, moaning sincerely at the discomfort caused primarily from lack of any kind of lubrication, Virus, however, did not care enough at the time.

"Mnnn….goodness, you really have grown into something magnificent," Virus told Trip, eyes temporarily closed at the relief of finally having Trip inside him. He placed his hands on Trip's chest, partly to keep him from resisting if needs be, and began grinding into Trip's pelvis in an almost circular motion, loosening up the more he worked himself against his house mate. Trip did not stop him this time, and watched Virus in a silent awe before the pleasure came to be the only thing he could feel. He breathed roughly, the wild urge in him rising to the surface, and once Virus leaned back, moving his hands to Trip's knees and riding Trip's length, Trip sat up a little, grabbing onto Virus's hips and aiding him in the vertical movement. With both of them finally involved in this, with Trip's concerns of touching Virus long gone from his mind, Virus's slow and pleasurable grind became a quick, rough bounce, Virus exhaling with the increase of intensity, "That's right…" he whispered under his breath, and gasped at the sudden feel of Trip's teeth on his throat. If they kept at it this way, their night would end quickly, and that was not at all what Virus wanted from his little lost dog. He thought, when Trip grabbed onto him and got him onto his back, that maybe that was what the taller blonde had been thinking too, but then Trip pulled out and tried to stand back up.

Virus, having finally gotten Trip to obey his wishes, of course did not want to give it all up that easily, and he grabbed Trip's wrist. "You're gonna leave me high and dry like this?" he asked, a mix of agitation and longing hidden in his voice. "Quit being a bitch about this and have sex with me already. Fuck me senseless, I'm basically begging you here," he frowned a little, though the desire was still rather obvious on his face when he led Trip's hand down to his own throbbing erection. "Hora…see how hard I am for you? Take me, Trip, that's all I want from you tonight," He said spreading his legs further apart as an invitation, but when he let Trip's arm go, Trip turned to his bedroom door to leave. Virus got up clumsily and quickly, pushing himself up against the backside of Trip and speaking against his shoulder blade. "Or…_I_ could take _you_, if you'd prefer." He said, and before he could truly process it, Trip grabbed him and shoved him up against the bedroom door. Virus laughed out of satisfaction, knowing that his actions were an answer, and not one of anger. Trip's hand drifted to the doorknob, though his eyes no longer left Virus, but Virus stopped it.

"I need to get something," Trip said, knowing that Virus would understand he was referring to lube, but Virus did not take his hand away.

"Forget it, I'll settle," he said, taking Trip's hand off the doorknob and licking Trip's index and middle fingers. Trip understood and stuck his fingers in Virus's mouth, observing Virus erotically sucking on his fingers. Once they were as wet as the natural blonde could get them, Trip stuck his fingers up Virus's ass and moved them about, exploring and scissoring and feeling him up just long enough to get Virus fairly comfortable for an experience he had felt not too long ago. Trip was becoming anxious now as well, but Virus had him hold off just long enough to face the door, his ass sticking out with his hands exposing his entrance to Trip. "Come, Trip, let me feel you again," he coaxed and Trip entered him immediately after, though he was not at all gentle about it; the ride from minutes past had got him all riled up and he wouldn't stop again until this ended in their pure exhaustion. He grabbed onto either side of Virus and slammed into him, each time a long and hard thrust straight down to Virus's ecstasy trigger. Virus reacted differently than before in that he was not sane enough to keep his voice down, not even with Aoba somewhere on the other side of that door, and he only got louder the longer they went on.

"Haaah, yes…Trip…!" he would sigh out, and then when his voice found him, he would entice him, "Don't stop…just like that…!" Of course, with the way the two of them were going at it against the door, it added to the noise of it all, but that was just the beginning. When Trip sped up, there was a switch in position, both of them gathering just enough patience to separate just to do so. Virus had his legs around Trip and his arms around his neck to hold on while Trip had him up against the door and supported his legs with his arms. This did not keep him from pounding into Virus though, and the door rattled violently and constantly with Trip's quickened rhythm. Virus's glasses were entirely fogged up from the massive amount of heat both their bodies were letting off and he gasped for air the more they went on, Trip's cock hitting his spot with precision and Virus's hips moving so naturally with Trip's thrusts to maximize the high they both were getting from this fuckfest. "Shit…" Virus cursed breathlessly, nearing his end. He wanted to go all the way, but he didn't want it to end so soon. His body showed signs of surrender, however, with his penis already wet and seconds away from that hot release. Trip kept deep in him until he reached his own climax, in which he proceeded to pull out just seconds before but Virus gripped his shoulders. "Don't…!" he nearly pleaded before he cried out, coming hard onto them, his head back against the door and his back arched to involuntarily push his chest against Trip's. Trip stayed inside just as Virus had wanted and came with him, his eyes shut in the moment and his brows furrowed. Virus let out a long sigh afterward, as though he were blown away by everything that had just happened and Trip huffed, still holding onto Virus.

He waited for Virus to put his legs down before he let go and pulled up his pants. He turned and took a few steps to get Virus's pants and underpants off the ground but before he could return to Virus, Virus moved up unsteadily behind him and collapsed against his back, knowing full well that Trip would support him. Trip glanced back at him and Virus wrapped his arms around Trip's neck again, "What did we do…last time…when we finished….?" He asked, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Trip took a moment to answer, but for an entirely different reason,

"Shower," he answered Virus honestly, bending down so that Virus could get onto his back.

"I see…" Virus took a moment, trying to keep ahold of his consciousness so that he could hang onto Trip who was now giving him a piggy back to his room. "I'll shower in the morning…" he said finally.

"OK~," Trip responded, getting back to Virus's room in a matter of moments and sitting on the bed, allowing Virus to climb off and crawl into his black blankets, laying his head down on the perfectly white pillows. He looked lazily to Trip and frowned a little when he started to leave. For the last time that night, he grabbed Trip's hand, and though it wasn't as persistent a grip as before, it had been enough to get Trip's attention.

"…" Virus said nothing at first, as though he were looking for the words to say, and maybe he was, he didn't know, it was an easy concept but he couldn't seem to form the words as easily. "Someone is going to have to make sure I shower in the morning," he finally told Trip indirectly and Trip's eyebrows rose slightly. He knew Trip would likely feel better if he didn't stay, but he figured it was worth a shot. And he was surprised when Trip removed his pants and climbed into bed with him. He looked at him in disbelief for a moment, while Trip looked back with an expression similar to a child feeling uncertainty over the possible trouble they might be in for their actions. It brought him back to a time when Virus was the taller of the two and Trip was just a little red haired brat who couldn't seem to leave him alone. He guessed that it was from that point on that things had really begun to change. Virus was not much of a being; he lived like any other organism but other than that it was highly debatable whether or not he was his own entity. The emotions that made one human were not intact, not even when he was young, and he supposed that was what made him so apathetic to the human race and all things ethical. And yet there was one being that seemed to bring out the human in him the most…maybe _that's_ why he always allowed him to stick around. At some point he felt something graze across his face, he wasn't sure what, but he was already too far lost in his subconscious to return and find out. The usually ever busy cogs in his brain had stopped turning for the night, his body at rest until the sun would rise again.


End file.
